


At any moment the doors of the soul may open

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [38]
Category: Batman and Harley Quinn (2017)
Genre: Crush, Drabble, F/M, POV Dick Grayson, Pining, Post-Movie(s), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Another day, another apocalypse averted. Dick is ready for a change of pace. What he's not ready for, though, is the nature of that pace.





	At any moment the doors of the soul may open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For "DCU, Dick Grayson/Harley Quinn, sugar" at comment-fic, "I think that the truth is a really stern taskmistress." at genprompt-bingo round 12, and #69 "Only Human" at drabble_weekly.

Another day, another apocalypse averted. Dick is ready for a change of pace. What he's not ready for, though, is the nature of that pace.

He becomes slow, imprecise, but above all, distracted. Just this morning he poured salt into his coffee cup!

Daydreams of Harley cloud his mind – their private jokes, delighted laughter, and sense of ease. (Their shared night, too: breathy moans, squeaky bedsprings, and a need for touch that tickling couldn't meet.)

Perhaps that's the reason for his predicament: one crazy ride was not enough.

Face it, Dickie, you've got a mad crush on one mad dame.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from " Vowel Movements" by Daryl Hine.
> 
> If you have other pairings/prompts you'd like to see, let me know!


End file.
